El Regreso de Lord Voldemort
by LiSa 2307
Summary: despues de tres años voldemort regresa, pero no solo es eso xq aparece una chica que le cuenta todo la verdad a harry y sus amigos, que lo cambiara todo


La relación llego a su fin

Habían pasado tres años……. Tres años de la muerte de Lord Voldemort. La comunidad mágica respiraba en paz y se mostraban eternamente agradecidos con un chico llamado Harry Potter, que había sido capaz de luchar contra el mal para salvar a las personas que más quería, con un poco de ayuda por parte de sus amigos Ron y Hermione.

Harry Potter ya no era como hace tres años, curiosamente su cicatriz no le había vuelto a doler después de la derrota de Lord Voldemort en todo ese tiempo llegándole a desconcertar y preocupar. Fue tanta su inquietud que tuvo que consultarlo con los miembros de la orden que habían sobrevivido, y ellos se mostraron despreocupados pues era obvio que su cicatriz ya no le doliera por la muerte de Lord Voldemort.

Cuando concluyeron ese tema Harry se sintió más aliviado y despreocupado, así que decidió a preocuparse en su trabajo, acababa de graduarse de la academia de aurores junto con Ron y Hermione, aunque claro que Hermione tuvo que ayudar a Ron cuando no podía en sus apariciones, y logro integrase a un equipo de Quidditch llamado Holyhead Harpies hace dos años llegándose a destacar entre todos los miembros del equipo y considerado el mejor buscador superando a Victor Krum; así que trabajaba de medio tiempo en el equipo ya que trataba de no fallar en el ministerio como auror.

Pero había algo que le causaba molestia a Harry y eso era la relación que tenía con Ginny, que también se había graduado de la academia de aurores. Como ambos andaban muy ocupados en sus respectivos trabajos no se podían ver muy a menudo y a Harry como estrella de Quidditch que era se le vinculaba con cualquier chica que se le cruzaba en el camino, Harry ya estaba acostumbrado de que el Profeta inventara cosas sobre él; pero lo que no podía soportar era que Ginny se los creyera llegándole a reclamar por todo eso ocasionando discusiones a menudo, a veces desagradables. Harry ya estaba harto de esta situación asi que decidió habla con Ginny para arreglar de una vez las cosas. Se encontraron en Hogsmeade y se dirigieron a un café

Ginny necesito hablar contigo – le dijo Harry cuando pidieron algo para tomar

De que quieres que hablemos – le pregunto Ginny ceñuda

Pues de que va a ser de la desconfianza que me tienes estoy harto de que siempre discutimos por esta situación, hemos tenido mas peleas que salidas juntos – le respondió Harry furioso

Es que yo….- Ginny agacho la cabeza y luego la levanto mirándolo directamente a los ojos – no puedo Harry, como crees que me siento si ni siquiera nos vemos todos los días es lógico que desconfié; además la ultima salida si fue de verdad.

Fue el cumpleaños de un compañero del equipo, tenia que ir y me presento a una amiga suya, solo hablamos un poco y listo – dijo Harry molesto

Pero debiste decírmelo y no hubiera creído lo que decía el Profeta – dijo Ginny

Vamos Ginny no mientas tu te has creído todo lo que te ha dicho el Profeta – dijo Harry impaciente – crees que no sabía que me sigues por todos lados y que has contratado a alguien para espiarme, es que acaso no crees que te amo.

Harry, yo lo siento, perdóname por favor – dijo Ginny empezando a llorar – no volverá a……

Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder - le corto Harry – ya me canse Ginny, me canse de que no me tengas confianza, lo siento pero esto ya no volverá a funcionar

Harry…. – Ginny lloraba desconsoladamente – por favor no me hagas esto

Lo siento Ginny – dijo Harry – pero yo ya no puedo más….

Entiendo es mejor separarnos por un tiempo, perdóname por hacerte pasar malos ratos – le dijo Ginny salió corriendo de la cafetería.

Harry se quedo mirando la puerta por donde había salido Ginny, se sintió la persona más miserable del mundo, pero sabía que hacia lo correcto ya que era bueno para los dos; estaba cansado de la persecución de Ginny, cansado de su desconfianza y sus dudas. Harry salió del café y camino por los alrededores Hogsmeade, al menos tendría tiempo para reflexionar sobre su decisión y esperaba no arrepentirse de ello.


End file.
